two sides of Sonny 'Ali' Munroe
by Mistymoozer
Summary: sonny is the new kid, the dorky science geek. or so they think. she has gone from extreme to the other in the school hierachy. she meets new people to forget the old ones. multi-chapter! t for safty and slight swearing. enjoy xx
1. meeting and greeting

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the swac characters, my characters just _happen _to have the same names ;) just kidding Disney owns them not me. or selena.

A/N In my story there is no TV show just the characters at school. Nico, Grady and Chad a best mates and sonny and selena are bff's! and chad has been of school in spain because his plane got delayed.

* * *

At school- Monday

Nico walkes into the hall and sees Chad his best mate. he strolled over and does their hand shake.

"hey man!" Chad smiles and is glad to see him aswell.

"oh hey man what you been up to? seen anyone you like" nodding towards a bunch of girl by lockers

"oh yeah they dont like... the're not... i dont. anyway glad you're back" nico playfully punches his shoulder, chad smirks and winks at the girls they giggle and walk off. chad turns to nico

"having a delayed flight for two weeks is kind of cool, but it can get a bit boring after a while but glad I missed school for two weeks"

nico rolls eyes "I know I have been so jealous, two weeks of no homework! In your own house in Spain!"Chad laughs to him self

"lets go to our lockers then" they walk of to find their lockers.

Later at their lockers-

"Hey man, who's she?" chad sees sonny and smiles. Nico looks at what he is looking

"oh her, she's the new geeky kid, why, do you like her?" Chad is surprised at his tone of voice.

"I dunno, I don't even know is her name. Why is it bad if I like her?" Nico sighs in disapproval

"don't let me get started she is so unpopular; she hardly ever talks to anyone except for her best friend, Selena" Chad goes of in his head. Nico goes of on these types of rants often and Chad has got used to it.

"And final have you seen those glasses, seriously does she own a mirror!" Nico finished

"finally" Chad sighed hoping that Nico wouldn't notice "you said something?" Nico asked

"me? no" Chad replied,

"oh well she is a total geek and bottom line is so not hot!"

"guess your right!" he really wanted to say "you are so wrong!"

Later-

Sonny gets tripped up and people laugh and point because she drops her things. Chad runs over and helps her gather her things

Sonny is not looking who it is "thanks" Chad gets up with her books

"your welcome erm… sorry I don't know your name" sonny looks up and sees its him and blushes

"oh ali- erm sonny" Chad smiles at the name

"nice to meet you sonny" Chad walks off and sonny walks over to selena and opens her locker to put her things in.

Selena basically shouts down sonny's ear "OMG do you know who you just talked to? Chad Dylan Cooper! He is so hot! I think he likes you!" sonny looks at him at his locker, sighs and closes her locker and leans on it

"really? Chad Dylan Cooper. Well I just thought he was being friendly. He is kinda cute!" selena is surprised

"kinda what about mega!" sonny gives in

"fine mega, we better hurry up if we want to get to science" selena sighs "ok"

**you like? Please r&r! plus I am not one of them people who says you have to review or I wont post again because I enjoy writing this story, so I will post it anyway! :P but comments will be greatly thanked! Missy xx**


	2. bet

Disclaimer: i dont own anything, nothing, nada

* * *

Later

Sonny's POV

It's really annoying someone has hidden my science book on top of my locker, again. I can't reach it and plus it doesn't that people laugh every time I ask for help. I hate being unpopular, I never used to be at my old school but that's not the point, it's been a while since I have not had peoploe laugh at me.

"please help, can someone get my book down please, anyone, please I am desperate" see no reaction! Even the teachers ignore me, I hate this fucking life sometimes.

Oh thank god, Chad's coming over. He helps me. He is so sweet, as far as I know him, his voice is so, well you know when you hear it you just don't want it to stop. Wait sonny stop he's here. he put a gorgeous grin on his face

"Hey what have you lost?" see so sweet, I replied quickly and shortly so I wouldn't stutter

"science book" I pointed to the top of my locker, but in my oppinin it made me seem like a kindergarten asking for something in a toystore.

"well let me help you" he reached up and got it for me, when he reached up his top rode up his abs a bit, I didn't se a lot but woah, he definitely works out

"thanks Chad, again" I did the most goofiest grin ever, it couldn't help it, it just came over me

"you're welcome Sonny, again"

I did another grin this one was more thank you than an 'I want to snog your face off' kind of smile. I then saw selena and walked over to her. She had her 'I told you so look' on but a happy one at that.

" I told you, he likes you" I thought she could be right so instead of objecting and get an earful of reasons I just quickly replied

"shut it" I then pushed her friendly so she knew it was a joke, we both laughed. We have ICT next not my best subject.

The next day- Tuesday

Chad's POV

I cannot get this Sonny girl out of my head I have known her for what, one day and that smile. Oh stop it Chad you are not allowed to do anything because bottom line you cool and your not, why do I have to be popular!

I helped her get her science book of the top of her locker, I hate to see her sad, I love to see her happy, even more if I caused it too.

Oh here comes my best friend Nico, I have known him for, well for ever, but the one thing I hate about him he can always tell what I think about something, it can be good as well, but I like my privacy.

Oh here he comes be cool, when he got here he said

"look there's that girl again" he pointed at sonny, omg she looked more beautiful than ever, oh stop that, say some thing come on anything

"yeah" yeah, that's the best I can come up with, come on Chad, up your game a bit, but the next thing that came out of his mouth was really shocking

"bet you can't go out with her within, what a three weeks?" what the f*ck? Why, why would he say that? Wait why am I thinking that ask him

"wait, what why?"

"I dunno, because it would be funny to watch" funny to watch what does he think I am a kind of chuckle city? Plus if I want to ask her out I will not with a bet.

"What? That's just mean" shouldn't have said that, really should not have said that.

"Really? That's not the Chad I know, OMG you like her and not just like. You like like her!"

Why did he say that now I will have to do the bet to prove him wrong, I hate it when he does that. Wait that's two things I hate about him, well any way

"I do not" I was lying obviously,

"well prove it to me then that you don't like her"

"no" really I said no why did I not say yes stupid brain, Nico knew I had a little thing for her but I did not tell him. I hate it when he knows who I like. Wait that's three things that I hate, oh what ever

"fine I will just tell everyone that you like" he raised his voice so everyon near could hear it without shouting, i covered his mouth with my hand to shut him up. then i felt my hand get wet. ewww, he just licked my hand. i pulled my had away from his mouth and wiped it on my jeans.

"not cool man"

"sorry well, what about the bet"

"fine then just don't tell anyone what you were about to say. Plus you didn't let me finish I just think that I could do it within three weeks that's just too easy, god give me a challenge" three weeks god, what is wrong with me, he had to agree

"fine then, you have to kiss her aswell"

"fine"

"lets say 50 bucks" i gulped before i answered shakely

"deal" I just had to say that. Humiliation and sonny or 50 bucks, popularity and no sonny, crap.

**Likey or no likey? Well I like so! Comment or not you choose missy xx :)**


	3. the note

**disclaimer: i dont own anything, nothing, nada**

* * *

In science

Sonny's POV

I was sat next to selena and there is a space next to me because no one wants to sit next to me, again. Well at least it's science I am good at science. At my old school, I liked it then but I wasn't allowed to, but lets no get into detail, the teacher is here. Mrs Williams. I like our teacher, she likes me, I am working above the rest of the class, and she likes giving me a challenge. She slammed her books on her desk getting our attention. Everyone in our class jumped, even i did and i saw her do it.

"hello class" she said in her posh english accent

"hello miss" we almost instantly replied. They are always scared of her, I don't know why but still, its good to be in control if you are a teacher. When someone knocked on the door, the whole class's attention was focused on that 1 person walking through the door.

Chad's POV

I walked into science 101 with 20 pairs of eyes staring at me. I hate it when people do that, it feels that you are on a stage and you have a giant spotlight on you. The teacher looked nice, kind of old though, but when she spoke she sounded around 30 maybe 40.

"Well I see we have a new student" she eyed me and glared like i was disrupting her lesson was the worst thing on earth.

"well technicly i am not a new student i was here last year" god this teacher knows nothing, I was here last year. she must remember _these_ looks

the teacher looked took back at my comment and replied,

"oh sorry, there is a spare seat next to Sonny"

She briefly looked up smiled at me then put her head down to continue reading her book.

I am kind of glad I was sat next to her, as she doesn't annoy me like other girls do, she's different. she didnt faint when i smiled at her or giggle when i said something which not even remolty funny. i liked that.

"Ok" I didn't complain, what was there to complain about. When I sat down she looked up and closed her book.

"Hey, guess we're sitting together then huh?" for some reason the rest of the class, apart from selena, gasp. She seemed surprised that I didn't gasp to

"what you're not gonna gasp as well"

"why would I, not that big of a deal, I mean I've heard you talk to me, briefly before, right?" she smiled, oh that smile it was like she trusted me and then she replied with the most innocent voice ever

"true".

But before I could continue the teacher interrupted. Stupid teacher.

"We are having a winter science fair. You have to create a project with the person sat next to you" she added quickly on the end "No complaining!" everybody complained apart from me and sonny,

"but mi-"

"I said no complaining"

I turned to sonny as she spoke

"so are you're glad your with me, just gonna make me do all the work, that's what all the others do" what why would she think that, oh yeah I'm popular. I have to make her think different

"why would I do that, I'm good at science, especially chemistry" that's true, I really am, at both types. She seemed surprised when I said that

"really?" I nodded; she didn't think it was possible, god I don't just have the looks I have the brains too

"Cool. Well do you wanna meet up, to start the project?" I was happy I got to see her more often

"oh ok, where and when" then the bell went.

Sonny packed her things, got up and started to leave. What she didn't give me an answer "wait bu-" sonny pointed to her pocket of her blue denim jacket. I had no idea what she meant. i gave her a 'what the hell look'. she just pointed to her pocket, so I looked in my pocket and found a note.

The note read: meet me free period in hall 2moz, here is my number 555-974-2345, if you have a problem call or text me! Sonny xx ;)

I looked at it and smiled, yes I have got her number! Not for the bet but in general, I can't wait for tomorrow!

**This one wasn't really that interesting but it sets up future events :) plus sonny's mobile number was made up of random numbers :) missy xx**


	4. free lesson

**Disclaimer: i dont own anything, nothing, nada**

* * *

In free period, in the science lab- Wednesday

Sonny's POV

Chad is so funny, we are having the best time together, I am so glad we are alone. If there were anyone else there he would be acting like Chad Dylan Cooper, but when we're alone well he's just himself, just Chad. I could tell he was having a good time too; he was smiling like I had never seen before (to me anyway!). I hope he doesn't ignore me after the project but I will never know until after the science fair.

I was telling Chad about my last science fair.

"And his model volcano exploded in the teachers face and she couldn't get the ash of her face for over a week, it was so funny, mine well I won not just because it was good but because it was the only one left that hadn't hurt a teacher!" Chad laughed the cute way he does when he wanted to say something next

"Oh not that I love to hear about teachers getting hurt, which I really do, I mean really do" I laughed a bit and he continued "I think we should finish for today" I was kind of tired too, I had nothing else to talk about

"me too, when shall we meet up next?"

"I dunno, we can't go my house because my Gran is staying" crap, I wanted to go to his house well anyway mine is good

"oh what about mine?"

"Great" the bell went, saved by the bell, not.

Chad is coming to my house, I need to tidy up, but anyway I need to get to next lesson,

"ok see ya then" I hugged him then started to go. I hugged him, he didn't pull back, he actually hugged back, and it was actually quite nice

"Sorry I'm a hugger" I shrugged my shoulders and started to leave. He called after me

"wait, what ti-"

I pointed to my pocket; I love doing that I have a thing for sneaking notes in places, when nobody's looking. And plus it is actually cool and I guess for boys kind of cute, because if they find a note in their pocket they seem surprised and happy.

He looked in his pocket and read my note he found, it said: meet me at my house: 4 Brookfield drive, tomorrow, after school 4. Call me if u have a problem! Sonny ;) xx

He looked happy at what was on the note, well I had a glimpse over my left shoulder and he seamed pleased.

At sterling's locker- Chad's POV

When sonny gave me another note I was well, I guess I was happy, I left the room and went to my locker

I was talking to Grady, he is not really my best friend I would say 2nd best but you get the idea, when I saw sonny and I couldn't help but smile at her. She saw me and smiled back in a shy way, she looked so cute. But Grady happened to see it.

"what was that?" I had to tell him I wish it was not true, but it was

"oh erm, nothing, just got a bet with Nico that I have to try and go out with her in three weeks, just gotta keep the act up that's all!" forcing a fake smile on my face. He seemed to believe my fake smile.

"oh good, remember end of three weeks!" he replied, I sighed

"yeah three bloody weeks" crap he saw me sigh, he's gonna think I am a right weirdo. He gave me a confused face

"ok, bye"

"yea" come on Chad be happy, please

I met Grady in the hall out side this girl's locker trying to score about 1 minute after we had our 'talk'. As usual he failed at getting the girl and started to walk with me down the hallway

"well at least its Thursday tomorrow, we can go out and party, I hear a girl's having a party on the beach we could go and crash it" I have to lie to him about going to sonny's, oh no I don't he knows about the bet, that bloody bet.

"well actually I am going to sonny's house later to work on the science project"

"oh well you should make your move"

"what?" I don't know why I said that I knew what he was talking about.

"You should make your move, ask her out, for the bet of course"

"oh yeah, I get you now, oh great idea, sure, yeah I'll do that, bye"

"see ya"

I walked off sad; as soon as he mentioned the bet my heart sank, knowing that soon she would hate me for the bet. Well I will try and make the best of the time when I see her.

* * *

**This one is a little longer than the others! Hope that's not a problem ;) you likey? no likey? Missy xx**


	5. studying

I don't own anything, nothing, nada At Sonny's house- Thursday- Sonny's POV

I was having my bridesmaid dress fitted today, it's my aunt's wedding in a month. I totally forgot to tell Chad, plus I don't have his number he's got mine, hopefully my fitting will be over by the time he gets here.

I heard a knock at the door, who would that be? No one ever comes over to my house, unless we asked them to come round… wait, what time is it? Oh gosh is it 4 already? Oh well I have to get the door or he will think I am ignoring him.

"Oh come in Chad, you can put your coat there, I am guessing it's raining then?" why ask that sonny, you have eyes, his hair and jacket was soaked. Awww he looks so cute with his hair wet. Oh crap I am still wearing my bridesmaid dress, quick explain.

"Whoa sonny" he seemed surprised. It kind of offended me but I let it slide

"oh hi Chad"

"Erm sonny… aren't you a bit over dressed for doing our science project" I kind of hoped he wouldn't mention it, just keep calm and explain it

"oh sorry about the dress. I'm being a bridesmaid at my aunties wedding in a month, kind of forgot I was getting fitted today, I would have texted you but I don't have your number" then my cheeks went bright scarlet, which matched my dress.

Chad's POV

When I mentioned the dress, she looked a bit uncomfortable as her cheeks went bright red. I thought it was kind of cute

"Oh well it… erm... sonny you look…" spit it out Chad, she looked gorgeous; I guess she knew what I was trying to say, because she smiled,

"thanks Chad"

"your welcome"

"I am just going to get changed, sitting room is through there" she pointed to a room,

"ok" I went through and sat down on her leather sofa, I looked at her photos around, there wasn't many just a few when she was about 2 or 3. I was wondering whether or not I should ask her out, yes, no, yes, no, yes, no. Shut it here she comes

"oh hi Sonny"

Sonny's POV

I ran upstairs and took of the dress and threw it on the bed, I really should put it on a hanger, but I have a hot guy sitting on my couch. I put on a purple tank top and some grey jogging bottoms and my science books and ran back down stairs.

"Shall we continue?" I tried to say it in the most politely as I could,

"oh sure" I put the books on the table, and sat next to him. We had quite a good time, taking into consideration that we were doing science.

When we had finished I led him to the door, he put on his jacket,

"bye Chad, see ya tomorrow at school"

"yeah, oh Sonny, there was something I want to ask you" ok sonny keep it cool "yeah, what?"

"Oh do you want to go to the carnival tonight with me?" omg he just asked me out "oh, erm… sure, when?"

"6, I'll pick you up"

"ok, well bye" I blushed redder than I did before if that was possible.

"bye" he did his most charming smile, winked and left.

When he left I sunk into my sofa, I don't think it has hit me yet, I am going on a date with Chad Dylan Cooper. Oh wow. I turned on the TV and watched re-runs of So Random! My favourite TV show.

I know it is a bit shorter than the others I have written recently but I do have a life and I didn't have enough time to write a longer one. Sorry missyxx


	6. carnival time!

**disclaimer: i dont own anything, nothing, nada**

At Sonny's house when Chad was picking her up for school

Sonny's P.O.V

Knock knock, oh that must be Chad. A bit earlier than he told me but I was ready any way. "Sonny?"

"oh 1 sec" I ran down stairs and just glad I didn't fall

"hey, so you ready to go?" Chad asked when I opened the door

"ye just let me get a jacket" I ran up stairs and grabbed my favourite denim jacket

Chad's P.O.V

She ran up stairs to get her jacket her chocolate hair bouncing as she ran. I grabbed my breath spray from my pocket and used it and quickly put it back as I heard her come back down her stairs.

"come on lets go" she came out side and locked the door.

"ok" she smiled as I took her hand and then it felt like a bolt of electricity went through my arm.

Sonny's P.O.V

We played a few carnival games, you know ring toss, skeeball the usual. He won me a teddy and then got us some candyfloss, so sweet. Both Chad and candyfloss!

"this candyfloss is great!" it was, it was probably the best candyfloss I have ever had, ok probably exaggerating a bit

"I know! Oh do you want to go on the Ferris wheel?" no no no no he had to ask me that I hate those things, it's like a wheel of death.

"I dunno, I kind of scared of heights"

"its ok I'll protect you" I smiled and sure I felt some blush creep on to my cheeks

"ok then" we then ran to get into the short-ish queue.

We were on it and he had his arm around me then the devil smiled upon us as the ride stopped and the speaker came announcer came on.

"sorry due to technical difficulties, we are going to stop the ride for about 10 minutes, it would be sooner but mechanic is stuck in traffic "

"oh god I knew this would happen, this is why I don't like heights" breath sonny don't hyperventilate.

"calm down" he grabbed me and started to shake me, when he stopped I started to sort out my hair

"thanks"

"wow" well that wasn't random was it?

"what?"

"your eyes I didn't know that they were that beautiful" ok that was really cheesy

"really? Well I bet you don't know what colour they are!" I really bet he doesn't because my previous boyfriends have all said that

"well erm, well" I knew it "I bet you don't know colour mine are!" easy…

"blue"

"what?" he said it shocked

"your eyes they're blue"

"how do you know that?" god does he think that I am 5 or something?

"they're not hard to miss!"

"true, well yours are" he leaned it to look at my eyes, I looked into mine and smiled and blushed. Then he kissed me. It wasn't like my previous kisses this one was sweet and simple, not hard and needy like the others. Plus this one had fireworks, which made it a million times better.

I kissed him back and then realised what we just did

"what did we just… why?" it's obvious sonny, you like him, he likes you, Chad Dylan Cooper like Sonny Munroe.

"honestly... since I saw you, in the hall, I knew that you were some overlooked girl who needed someone"

"wow, thank-you, being there, you know for me"

We smiled at each other for what seemed like ages,

"oh right it is fixed, thank you for your patience"

"oh great" I wasn't being sarcastic or anything I really was thankful

"I know what will calm you down"

"what" he leaned and kissed me again and fireworks shot through my body again, I kissed back.

"well that did calm me down" I giggled and her hung his arm casually around my shoulder.

When we got of the ride, I had to go

"oh got to go"

"oh ok, well bye" he seemed sad that I had to leave

"thank you for tonight" I kissed his cheek "bye" hugged him then I left.

* * *

**You likey? No likey? Well let me know if I can improve ;) missy xx**

**done**


	7. breaking up

When Sonny gets home-her bedroom

Sonny's P.O.V

I got home and ran into my bedroom whipped out my phone and pressed speed dial 4. It rang 3 times and then he answered

"oh hi babe" I hated it when he called me that, I felt like a right slut

"oh hi, I think we need to talk"

"oh ok be there in a min" he put his phone down and I sighed, can't wait, note the sarcasm in that last sentence.

He did as he said and climbed through my window

"hey sexy"

"oh hey Joe" yes it was, Joe my _gag_ boyfriend _gag_

"hey ali, what did you want to talk about?"

"oh well here it goes, well I think we should break up"

"oh why" he didn't really seem upset which made me think that he didn't even care for me.

"well… because what is the point of being in a relationship if I only see you once a week, two max" I wasn't going to tell him about Chad, he would punch his face in. See we had been going out for about 1 month, I have never really liked him in the first place, just likes the abs ;)

"oh ye totally agree with ya there, well bye Ali" he left and shut my door

"oh ok, well that was easy, too easy, Joe wait"

I ran down the stairs and out of the front door to find Joe kissing some random girl

"Joe?" all I could manage was a whisper and a single tear runs down my cheek and I slammed the door, slid down the door and put my hear on my knees

"well I am better with out him, Chad is so much better for me than he ever was". I got out my laptop and my web cam to talk to selena I told her everything. She just told me that I 'technically' cheated on him as well, but I had the manners of breaking up with him, and not doing it behind my back. I put my camera away and slept a dreamless sleep.

**A twist! Well you likey? No likey? Well let me know or not you choose missy xx ;)**


	8. asking out

Next day- Sunday

**disclaimer: i dont own anything. nothing. nada**

Chad's P.O.V

As I walked up to Sonny's house I saw her throught the window. She was playing her acoustic guitar and writing stuff down every few chords. Then I heard her sing. wow. I climbed the tree next to her window, then u knocked on the glass so she could open the window. When she heard me, she put her guitar and pencil down and looked around to see where the noise came from. When she saw me outside her window she smiled and walked over to open the window. I crawled in then fixed my hair.

"hi, didn't know you could play the guitar! You are well good" I complimented her; she blushed while she tried to hide it by looking down. She looked so cute, stupid cute

"oh well yeah and thank you"

"well I have got something to ask you" keep it cool Chad you can do this. She was smiling at me more than I have seen her before, literally from ear to ear. Breathe in, breathe out, in and out…

"Sonny, will you go out with me?" and if it was possible she smiled bigger, but didn't say anything for what seemed like for ever

"well erm… of course… whatever… erm… sure… yes, yes"

"thank god, for a minute there you weren't gonna answer and then I was just gonna look like a-"

Before I finished her lips came crashing down on mine. I kissed back and then pulled away

"what was that for?"

"it's the only way I could think to shut you up!" she whispered/yelled. I wasnt complaining, it worked

"oh well thank you"

"your welcome" she smiled and I left her room and herd her start to play her guitar again

Next day- Monday- (still is Chad's P.O.V)

I met her outside of school

"hi Chad" she me quickly and took my hand. Sparks suddenly shot through my body again.

"you ready?" I was nervous of what people would think, but when she nodded it all went away. I took a deep breath and walked inside.

We walked to my locker when she went to talk to selena, "meet you at lunch""sure" she gave me a peck on the lips and walked off, i winked at her as she turned to leave. Nico and Grady came over.

Nico looked annoyed and Grady seemed to be bathing in Nico's looser-ness. looser-ness is that even a word? well anyway it is now

"I guess I should get your 50 bucks, I'll give it to you tomorrow, but you are not allowed to break up with her until I give you the money"

Grady smiled "well done, this is the first time I have seen him loose a bet, isn't that right Nico?" grandy patted him on the head, Nico just growled and I laughed

"yeah, got to go"

How can I say it in a way they will understand, I still want to date her. God I hate this

* * *

**You likey? No likey? Let me know, or not! You choose ;) missy xx**


	9. Lunch time

**Disclaimer: i dont own anything. nothing. nada**

* * *

The same day- At lunch- Sonny's P.O.V

I was sat with selena and we were sat next to each other on a table with four seats; two seats are free, opposite. I was eating my, what could only be called food they found from the garbage that doesnt have mold on it and is remotely edible.

Selena was asking about me and Chad, she feels like she has won the lottery because she loves to be right, I mean _loves _it.

"so how are things going with Chad?"

"well… I dunno… he's great, sweet and lets don't forget hot" I wasn't lying he is well and truly hot

She nodds "very" we both laugh "you were saying"

I continued "oh yeah, but I think he is embarrassed by me when he is with his friends"

"what? Why? i have never noticed that"

"well, because whenever I wave to him, he waves back but then his friends look at him weirdly and then he immediately takes his hand down, I don't know if its any thing but… I dunno… I guess I'm just paranoid"

"well you might be right, but you could be wro-" she stops mid sentence and looks at her food. I looked around and saw Chad with his food "hi Chad"

"oh hi selena" he looked at her then at me and sat down across from me "hi sonny"

"hi Chad" i smile at him then, some random guy comes over

"oh hey guys" who is that, he looks familiar, i was going to ask who he is but selena beat me to it

"who the hell are you?"

Chad looks at selena, then at his friend "oh this is my friend Nico"

"oh" Selena nods and looks down to poke at her food, and then another person comes over "oh hello friends"

I look at selena and giver a look which is like 'seriously, again?'

She looked at who I think must be one of Chad's other friends "let me repeat one of my last comments" she cleared her throat "who the hell are you?"

"oh I am Chad's friend, Grady" he sat down by me and there for pushed selena on the floor

"what? You-" selena starts her sentence but I cut her of

"how dare you push my best friend on the floor" I stood up and gave him the most evil-est stare I could manage

"well i'm more important" what did he just say, did he just say that selena is not important, that's the last straw

"what?" I looked at selena at selena "may I?"

"be my guest" she replied while she got up and dusted her self of. I pushed him of the bench, he still had his food in his hand when I pushed him so when he fell of the bench it went all over him. I mean that grey smush all over his clothes and his hair, not a nice picture, funny though

selena came up behind me to see what I did "you just got served" she high fived me

"no body messes with me" I laughed and sat with selena, to finish our 'lunch'

Grady got up and basicly spat in my face "you. will. regret. that!"

"whatever" we said together while we shood him away our hand.

I looked at Chad when I sat down he looked speechless, but was laughing "whoa, I didn't know you were that strong!"

"what are big brothers for" I looked at selena and laughes, and does another hi-five

"I guess you both have big brothers"

"yeah but they don't live with us any more, you know they have a job"

"I guessed that I'm not stupid"

"course you're not" selena can be sarcastic a lot more than a normal person would be

"hey!"

"stop it guys" I had to stop the fighting well sort of verbal fighting

Chad's P.O.V- after school

I was walking her home we were talking like normal people, it wasn't awkward or anything and holding hands "see ya tomorrow?"

"you could pick me up in the morning?" she offered

"wouldn't miss it" we stopped outside her house "we have arrived"

"oh so we have" she smiled her 1 million dollar smile and kissed me on the cheek "bye"

"see ya" I waved and walked back to my house with my hands in my pockets kicking a can on the way

I wish wouldn't have to break up with her. I love her smile, gorgeous chocolate brown hair, wait did I say love… yeah, yeah I am in love with Sonny Munroe. Crap, that just made it 100 times harder to break up with her

* * *

**Well… you likey? No likey? Tell me or not you choose :) misty xx****I have decided to do a few channy one shots is there anyone who could give me a starting point I am having a bit of a writers block thanks xx (inbox me ;])**


	10. killing my past

**Disclaimer: i dont own anything. nothing. nada**

**I would have posted it yesterday but I was doing a stupid art project. I just found a really cool song, it called 'forget you' by Cee Lo Green. i love it :) anywayz on with the story! **Next day- Tuesday- Chad's P.O.V

* * *

I knocked on sonny's door in the morning just as we planned. My hands were getting all clammy and I was so nervous. Well you see today is the day I show her to my friends, and kiss to seal the 'bet'. "sonny?"

She answered the door she was wearing a short denim skirt with red leggings, a dark blue tank top with a black cardigan on the top. Usual sonny wear but something was different, look-wise.

"oh hey chad, 1 sec just need to get my bag" she ran upstairs to her bedroom to get her bag. She ran down the stairs lucky that she didn't fall over.

She locked the door and stuck her keys in her bag "let's go"

"ok" what is different, what is different. Her outfit was the usual the I looked at her gorgeous face. Her glasses! She's not wearing them. I know she is not wearing contacts because when we were at the carnival she told me she hates them. "erm sonny?"

"yeah?" she held my hand as we started walking

"you forgot your-" I pointed my face where her glasses would be

She felt wear I was pointing on her face. "crap" She stopped walking and started rummaging through her bag. When she found them she put them on her face "all better?"

"yeah, can you see with out your glasses?"

she looked down and sighed "oh ok fine I don't need glasses"

"why do you where them then?"

Sonny's P.O.V

I took a deep breath and sighed. I turned and walked over to the nearest bench and sat down, looked up at Chad and patted the place next to me. When he sat down I looked down and started fidgeting with fingers .

"well you see I tell people I moved here because my dad got a new job" I looked up at him, he had a confused look on his face and was probably wondering were I am going with this. I stopped fidgeting wth my fingers and put my hands on my lap "but the truth is erm.. that… well your see…I...erm…I" I looked down and started fidgeting with my fingers again. I do this when I am nervous. He snapped his fingers in front of my face and I looked up.

"sorry" I gulped and continued with tears stinging my eyes "my boyfriend, back when I was at my old school, was killed" he could see that I was upset by this and put a comforting arm around my shoulders"he was killed by my ex-boyfriend, Dylan, and he said I was next" I couldn't hold them in any more the tears stared to fall freely from my face "my ex-boyfriend was pronounced not guilty because there was no evidence and no one saw him do it" by now I was hiccupping and rubbing my eyed to stop the tears coming out. "since he was not guilty of the murder or the threatening, I couldn't go into the witness protection program , so I moved her and got a new wardrobe and used my middle name as my real name, and I have the terrified feeling that he is always following me" he pulled me into a hug and he stroked my hair as i soaked his shirt with my tears.

"shhh its ok."

"please don't tell anyone" I looked up at him with my red puffy puppy dog eyes

"I swear"

"really?"

"Swear on my life"

"good" I sniffed.

"tell school I'm not coming in today I'm ill or something"

"ok" he said, I smiled and gave him a peck on the lips and I walked home, relieved. But I was alone and that scared me.

* * *

**You likey? No likey? Let me know, or not! You choose ;) missy xx**


	11. finding out

**Disclaimer: i dont own anything. nothing. nada.**

* * *

At school- sonny's P.O.V

It was an average day, Chad and I walked in as usual, to his locker, we chatted for a while. Then I saw selena strut in and wink at a few guys

"going to meet selena, bye" I kissed his cheek then left when I saw his friend Nico stroll casually walk over, I saw them do their usual guy hand shake "hey man"

I heard the bell go so I went to find Chad to walk to science. I walked and he was still talking with his friends so I decided to listen to his convocation, it wouldn't be that bad, he's just talking with his friends right?

Grady was talking random, then Nico cut him off

"oh yeah here is your money 50 bucks like I bet, you can break up with her now" she shoved some money in chads hand, they then opened their lockers

"so you have given him the money" Grady smirked

"god when will you get over the fact that I lost a bet"

"I will in about 3 weeks" Nico seemed to want to get off the subject

"I still cant believe you got a girl to go out with you within 2 weeks, the bet was 3 weeks, Chad"

"I know a new record?"

"yep" Chad then smiled what I thought was a fake smile but his friends buy it "better get to class" They all start to walk off.

I couldn't believe what I had just heard; all of Chad's feelings for me were a lie. I told him my deepest secret, how could he steep so low, just for a bet? I didn't have any strength to move so I just stood there, tears pricking in my eyes.

Chad walks away from his locker, and notices me there. He comes over to me for a hug. If he thinks he can just get away with this, he won't see this coming. I pushed him away "how could you?" tears came out of my eyes I ran off to science. I heard him shouting after me, b ut I just kept on walking.

Chad's P.O.V

I saw sonny's face as she stormed off. She heard the convocation. That's the only explanation. Nico walked over to me and smirked "well now you don't have to break up with her" I gave him the most evil eyes I could muster "what I thought you didn't like her?"

"well you were wrong" I left him there mouth agape, alone in the hall.

Science

I sat down my usual space but sonny wasn't there. She was at the other side of the classroom staring out of the window. The light was hitting her face in the most perfect way ever.

Selena leaned over to me "you blew it she'll be annoyed at you for some time now, you deserve it" she grabbed her books and walked off to sit next to sonny. Sonny looked up and smiled then looked at me then her smile immediately fell. I hate it that I made her not smile. I love her smile. I love her.

She ignored me for the rest of the day, which for me, is hell its self. I hate myself at the moment.

* * *

**Well you likey? No likey? Well let me know or not you choose**

**Missy xx ;)**


	12. get out

**Disclaimer: i dont own anything. nothing. nada**

A/N sorry the last chappie was a bit short, ran out of ideas at the end :/ i think this one is a bit short but anyway on with the story…

* * *

Later when Sonny gets home after school- Sonny's P.O.V

I ran up to my room slammed my door and slid down then back of the door held onto my knees and let the tears fall. How could I be so stupid? The first time since Joe that I have let someone in my heart but then he just goes and rips it out. I sniffed and looked up, I had cried so much, my eyes were stinging to badly. I hear something rustle outside, but I ignore it, it'll just be the wind.

Then _he_ climbs through my window. Right now I am so vulnerable, why can't he just leave me alone. He looks at me in the eyes

"hey can we talk?"

"leave now" I just wasn't in the mood, he used me

"no, I aint leaving, I just want to apologise" he stepped forward and I stood up, shot him the iciest glare I could gather, and he quickly stood backward again, holding his hand up in a joking surrender fashion

"leave" I was really pissed of right now, I was passed sad and upset, I was angry and annoyed.

"no, I aint leaving, as I was sa-"

"I said leave… NOW!" I shouted and pointed at the window in which he entered.

"wait now you're being unreasonable, you won't even let me spe-"

"you think that I am being unreasonable" I raised my eyebrows at him and he just stood there "ha"

"what's so funny?" was he being serious?

"that you think that I am being unreasonable"

"well you are"

"I am, am I?"

"yes, as I was saying-"

"right" I slammed my hand on the wall "I am getting annoyed, I said LEAVE"

"what, why?"

"do you remember what you did to me?"

"it wasn't _that _bad?" he said as a question to see if I would believe him, well today, is just full of surprises

"wasn't that bad, really, are you saying that what you did wasn't that bad"

"yes?" again he said it as a question, I aint dumb

"nobody has ever been angry at you have they?"

"no" he said it then looked down, then looked at me and grabbed one of my hands "what can I do to make it up to you?"

I yanked my hand away from his and glared at him once again

"well since you pretended to like me just to win 50 bucks, and then you laughed about me behind my back, do you know how hurtful that was how embarrassed I was when people was laughing at me. Every second since I started at this school I had at least 1 person laughing at me and saying looser every 5 minutes. You know I came to this school not wanting to be who I was before, but not this, not someone who is known as a looser. I felt like a complete idiot so um I dunno… you think of something you could to "make it up" to me" I put air quotes around the make it up. His face had a shocked expression

"I didn't know" his expression still the same

"please leave" I sat down on my bed and rubbed my temples, to kill away the head ache with was forming "oh and if I didn't make it clear we are soooo through" I looked at him and sadness filled his eyes

"bye sonny" he left my window

I broke down crying yet again. I miss my old life (apart from my murderous ex) but my life was so much simpler. I have never got into so much drama over a guy before.

I stripped and jumped into a hot shower. I blow dried my hair and sat on the sofa with my blanket and watched re-runs of mock the weeks until I fell asleep.

* * *

**I just had to put mock the week in it! I love it I was actually watching it while writing this fanfic! Russell Howard + Hugh Dennis. ROFL. Haha lol. :)**

* * *

**Likey? Or no likey? Tell me or not you choose**

**Missy ;) xx**


	13. notebook

**Disclaimer: i dont own anything. nothing. nada.**

* * *

The next day- Wednesday sonny's P.O.V

I didn't go in school yesterday, after the whole Chad incident I, just didn't feel well. I walked into school today, bags under my eyes, got hardly any sleep. I looked around and looked at chads locker. As much as I am mad at him I still miss him. But he wasn't there, his friends were though.

"Where's Chad?" asked selena, she was here yesterday

"I thought you were over him" selena rolls her eyes

"I am, but he's not at his locker, like he usually is"

"I dunno, he might be ill" selena shrugged her shoulders

"probably" I took one last look at his locker and walked to the water fountain.

The next day- Thursday

"Chad's not in again" I pointed out to selena, I know she's my best friends but I think she's getting annoyed with me talking about Chad.

"oh god, shut it. You are obviously not over him you can't shut up about him" selena slammed her locker and rubbed her temples

"sorry"

"It's alright, got to go anyway because I have to finish my science project with nick"

I sighed; I haven't even finished my project with Chad. I had just finished putting my books in my locker. I shut the door and nearly screamed as Grady was stood behind the door

"you know Chad's off because of you" he lent on my locker and winked at twins that walked past, they just laughed and kept walking. He stood up straight and I tried to not giggle at the sight I just saw. But then he looked serious.

"why?"

"he thinks you are so annoyed at him and that you have got the whole school against him, or moved, or something else drastic"

"what I would never do that" sure I am annoyed but that's just plain mean

"I told him that, but he would believe me"

"oh god"

"that's not all of it in about 3 days he is moving to Spain for a month"

"WHAT" when I shouted that people looked at us weirdly, so I whispered

"I cant let him go, but wait he doesn't even like me, in that way" I said looking down and fidgeting with my fingers

"you wanna bet?"

He dragged me to Chad's locker. When he let go, I rubbed my wrist. He has got a strong grip.

"so. We're at his locker, what does this prove?"

"oh so funny, so so funny" he said sarcasticly then got serious "its what is inside"

"ok then, open it"

Grady opened chads locker and opened it so I could see inside.

"wait how do you know his password"

"long story little time but look" he pointed to the inside of the door

"yes it's a picture of you, and no that wasn't part of the bet"

"it's just a pic of me, no biggie"

"have you read what he wrote in his notebook" he grabbed it out of his locker. He hid it at the bottom of his locker under lots of sheets

"why would I have read that? have you?"

"yeah but he never lets any one read it because of the lock" he showed me a padlock on the book.

"so how have you read it then"

"its always his house number 9432"

"ok what does it say"

"you read it" he shoved the notebook into my hands. I flicked through the pages and my mouth literally nearly fell on the floor.

He wrote that he loved me!

* * *

**Likey? or no likey? tell me or not you choose! ;)**

**Misty xx :)**


	14. the plan

**Disclaimer: i dont own anything. nopthing. nada****A/N sorry this chapter is really short. It's mainly a filler this chapter, so don't be angry that it's short :( plus i didnt update yesterday and i am not going to tomorrow, so i have updated twice today, so consider yourself lucky ;) sorry again for the shortness :/**By Chad's locker- sonny's P.O.V

* * *

"so do you believe me that he likes you now"

"oh my god! He loves me, he frickin loves me! Not through a bet, as in real love. Oh god how do I apologise. I am guessin he probably won't want to talk to me" I looked down then looked back up and see a poster behind Grady. I focus my eyes to read the small writing. I smile, the biggest I have since he had our fight.

"you should invite him to this its tomorrow night" I pointed to the poster. He turned around and read it.

"a karaoke night?" he gave me a questioning look

"yep, so can you get him there?" I was really hoping he could, I don't have much time to apologise.

"yes probably, so how will you pull this off?"

"just leave it to me and selena" I grinned as I thought out the plan in my head.

"I have got to trust you. Only because I hate to see him like this" he looked down, closed chads locker then walked off

I ran off to find selena in my next lesson, algebra. I sat down next to her. I told her my entire plan from start to finish

"Do you think it'll work?"

"I don't know, but I'll have to try"

"it could work though, I'll help you" we smiled and focusedon the long and boring lesson ahead

* * *

**likey? or no likey? tell me or not you choose ;)**

**Missy xx**

**sorry again for the shortness :(**


	15. plan in action

**Disclaimer: i dont own anything. nothing. nada****

* * *

****At the karaoke night- Friday- Grady's P.O.V**

It is about 6 and we have been here for about 10 minutes, and about half the people here have given Chad evils. I didn't know sonny was so popular, probably since Chad dated her. Since we have arrived we have had an awkward silence betweenus, I have a feeling that he is annoyed that I brought him here. "having fun?" I asked hopefully

"no, can't believe you tricked me into coming here" it's true I tricked him into coming here I said that we were going to a party. Well I wasn't lying but I wasn't entirely truthful either.

"Come on you're supposed to take your mid of things" I playfully punched his shoulder

"great idea to bring me to the place where it all began" he gave me an icy glare.

"You're welcome?"

I was hoping sonny would hurry up with her plan. I don't have many ideas to keep him here. Luckily when people are singling they focus on the singers not on us.

Our principle came on stage and announced that we are going to have a break. She walked off the stage but then the spotlight beams down on the stage.

**Sonny's P.O.V**

After school selena came to my house to do my make-up and outfit for my 'plan'. When she was giving me my make over, I kept going through the plan in my head and each time getting less sure this would work. What if he didn't turn up? What if he didn't forgive me? I will just look like a looser on the stage. I was just going to have to be brave.

When she had finished I had a gorgeous strapless red knee length dress on which hugged my curves perfectly. I had a black jacket on top, and I had my favourite locket on. My hair was perfect, straightened then curled at the bottom (A/N like Demi's when sonny sings work of art in the Halloween special) I had strawberry lip gloss on and my eyes had a smoky effect. Oh yeah and no glasses! I wonder what people will think, what will Chad think? I finished the look by putting on some black stilettoes heals. By 5:45, I was going to be late.

My and selena rushed to her blue mustang car. She drove me to the hall she dimmed the light and put the spotlight down as the principle just walked off stage

**Chad's P.O.V**

I didn't want to go to this stupid karaoke night I was supposed to be at Nico's house, but no Grady drove me here instead. Where this whole problem started. I wish I could walk out of here and come in on Monday and everything will be forgotten and everything will be back to the way things were.

As I was about to walk out of here, Grady wasn't keeping me here very well. He made me stay because he 'lost' his homework, which was a load of rubbish, he never does his homework. The lights dimmed on the stage and the spotlight shone down on the microphone on the stage. I looked Grady and he had a devilish/happy/relived smile on his face. I looked back on the stage.

The music started as someone strode on the stage, high heels clacking on the stage. Her hair gracefully flowing behind them and a grin on her face. There was lots of mumbling in the audience. When she turned to the audience, I realised that it was sonny, looking as stunning as ever. I beamed as I heard the music start.

I throw all of your stuff away  
Then I clear you out of my head  
I tear you out of my heart, and ignore all your messages  
I tell everyone we are through  
Cause I'm so much better without you  
But it's just another pretty lie cause I break down,  
Everytime you come around

So how do you get here under my skin?  
I swore that I'd never let you back in  
Should have known better in trying to let you go,  
Cause here we go, go, go again  
Hard as I try, I know I can't quit  
Something about you is so addictive  
We're falling together;  
You'd think that by now I'd know  
Cause here we go, go, go again

You never know what you want  
And you never say what you mean  
But I start to go insane everytime that you look at me  
You only hear half of what I say,  
And you're always showing up too late  
And I know that I should say goodbye, but it's no use  
Can't feel with or without you

Oh Oh

So how do you get here under my skin?  
I swore that I'd never let you back in  
Should have known better in trying to let you go,  
Cause here we go, go, go again  
Hard as I try, I know I can't quit  
Something about you is so addictive  
We're falling together;  
You'd think that by now I'd know  
Cause here we go, go, go again  
Again, and again and again and again and again

I threw all of your stuff away  
And I cleared you out of my head  
And I tore you out of my heart

Oh Oh (Oh Oh)

So how do you get here under my skin?  
I swore that I'd never let you back in  
Should have known better in trying to let you go,  
Cause here we go, go, go again  
Hard as I try, I know I can't quit  
Something about you is so addictive  
We're falling together;  
You'd think that by now I'd know  
Cause here we go, go, here we go again  
Here we go again  
Should've known better in trying to let you go  
Cause here we go, go, go again (again)  
And again and again and again and again  
And again and again and again and again  
And again and again and again and again

**Sonny's P.O.V**

When I sung that song I looked at Chad the whole time. The feeling I had when I performed was phenomenal, I loved it. Selena ran on stage grabbed the mic

"ladies and gentltemen, the one and only sonny Munroe, and her original song here we go again!" I bowed, she gave me mic back and ran off stage. I need to talk to Chad

"do you for give me?" I spoke into the microphone, everyone mumbled, wondering who I was talking to. Chad looked shocked that I was talking to him in a giant hall full of loads of people through the mic.

"Chad, do you forgive me?"

* * *

**Likey? no likey? tell me or not you choose ;)**

**Missy xx**


	16. finale

**Diclaimer: i dont own anything. nothing. nada**

_Previously: "do you for give me?" I spoke into the microphone, everyone mumbled, wondering who I was talking to. Chad looked shocked that I was talking to him in a giant hall full of loads of people through the mic. _

"_Chad, do you forgive me?"_

**Sonny P.O.V **

I stared into his face. His face had no emotion, probably a bit shocked though. Each minute that passed I was getting more and more sure that he wasn't wont going to forgive me. My smile faltered as the longest 20 seconds of my life passed. Grady behind him was snapping his fingers in front of his face

**Chad P.O.V**

She sang to me. The gorgeous sonny Munroe sang to me, to ask for my forgiveness. I stood there silent with 100 pairs of confused eyes staring at me of the answer. I knew the answer, but couldn't get my brain to respond. As much as I tried, I couldn't even smile, my face showed no emotion, maybe shocked.

Sonny stood on the stage hair unconsciously falling graciously on her shoulders. Her big brown eyes staring directly into my eyes, not covered by her glasses. She was smiling but with every second that passed her smile faltered a bit. I wanted to run up to her and kiss her then and there, but my muscles wouldn't move.

Even when Grady was snapping his fingers in front of my face, I couldn't react. But then something cold and wet hit my face, it shocked my senses into responding. I wiped the stuff of my face, when I realised that Grady had thrown punch in my face to wake me up. I was going to yell at him, but realised that I could move. I ran up to sonny.

I looked into her irresistible huge chocolate eyes, and stroked her cheek gently. I leaned in and captured her juicy strawberry lips in an incredible kiss. Her hands snaked around my neck and pulled me closer, while my hands rested on her hips. But obviously we needed oxygen, the short breaths through our noses wasn't enough. We pulled away and I stared into her eyes, a tear left her eye and slid down her cheek. I wiped it away and pulled her into a hug, while she cried into my shoulder

"don't ever leave me and I promise I shall never leave you"

like i would ever do that...

* * *

**Finished, eventually ;) i might do a preview of a new multi chapter story in the future to see weather you'll like it or not but i might not. sometimes i can be just to lazy ;) in the meantime i might do a few one shots or two shots (in my case three shots because i write too much ;D) hope you like them xx**

* * *

**Likey? no likey? tell me or not you choose ;)**

**Mistymoozer xx**

* * *

A/N this is the last chapter, i hope you have enjoyed this story as much as i have loved writting it. Might not post a new story for a week because i am going on holiday, but if i get internet connection i might. Thanks for the reviews and for putting me on your fave author lists and this story on your fave story list. it means a lot and i am glad you think i am a good writter, thank you :). on with the final chapter...


End file.
